Freddy Fazbear's Theme
:Where you looking for the Soundtrack (Original), or anything else relating to Freddy (disambiguation). is a song performed by Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, but is currently unused, though was likely the result of pushing the Showtime button once it is activated."Concerning Showtime and the "Secret" images" - Reddit According to the YouTube videos which featured the song itself, the song starts with a hearty introduction by HandUnit. The song's lyrics describe the personalities of each of the three, as well as making shilling comments about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a whole, as well as off-hand comments in the background. Occasionally, a monotonous voice will pipe in and recite a fine print notice, as if reading a disclaimer. The ending of the song features promotions offered by some advertisers from the company. The music fades out at the end. The melody is reminiscent of 1980s style techno music, befitting the era in which Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was first open, with rock guitar accents, courtesy of Bonnie. The music and the lyrics were written by Allen Simpson, with vocals by Kellen Goff, Joe Gaudet, Amber Lee Connors and Christopher McCullough in character as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. respectively. Lyrics *'HandUnit' spoken Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Fazbear Entertainment would like you to put your hands together for the one, the only, Freddy Fazbear! *'Freddy': spoken Hello, everybody! You ready to have a good time? I know I am! singing 'Cause it's... *'Together:' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! For kids, it's number one! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy meets fun! :("Fun not actually guaranteed") *'Freddy:' spoken Well, let's meet the band! singing My name is Freddy, I'm the singer in the band, got a hat and a big bowtie! I'm a big, brown bear, but don't be scared, I'm a real fun-lovin' guy! *'Bonnie:' Bonnie's my name, I'm hoppin' along, floppy ears and a cotton tail! My guitar is blazin', this rabbit's "Hare"-raisin'! Just listen to me wail! *'Freddy:' spoken Take it, Bonnie! *'Bonnie:' guitar riff *'Together:' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You get yer pizza by the pound! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where all the kids are safe and sound! :("Fazbear Entertainment offers absolutely no guarantees regarding guest safety.") *'Chica:' spoken Hey, I'm Chica! singing The lady of the group, my singing is a treat! *'Bonnie:' spoken So sweet! *'Chica:' But keep an eye on your pizza, excitedly 'CUZ I'M A BIRD WHO LIKES TO EAT! NOM NOM NOM NOM! *'Freddy:' Finally, there's Foxy! One eye and a hook for a hand! He hangs out over in Pirate's Cove. *'Foxy: '''Now you've met all the members of the band! *'Together:' ''spoken WOO-HOO!! *'Together:' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! the fun just can't be beat! *'Together:' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's time for us to eat! *'Advertiser 1:' spoken For the next hour, add meat to any kids' pizza for just a dollar! *'Advertiser 2:' spoken And if your parents really love you, they'll buy you a thirty-two ounce Freddy Fountain drink! *'Advertiser 3:' spoken And don't forget: All the popular kids sign up for our mailing list. *'Together:' spoken And get free stuff on their birthday! *'Advertiser 1:' spoken Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! *'Together:' spoken Where fantasy meets fun! singing Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Trivia * This is the first music track in the entire Five Nights at Freddy's franchise to have lyrics. * It is currently unclear who voices the monotonous fine print voice. However, Andy Field, the voice actor of HandUnit, was shown on YouTube auditioning for the lines. * Contrary to Scott Cawthon's reddit post about why the Showtime function has not been implemented, he actually has not necessarily rejected it. He is simply still "Sitting on the Bench" about it. This may imply that he plans to add it in the future, at an unknown time. * While the original and voiced tracks are currently unused, three used tracks in the game: "Twisted Birthday", "Bonnie Clash", and "Creepy Freddy", all of which play in Blacklight areas, are remixes of this theme. Coincidentally, the remixes were also composed by Allen Simpson. * HandUnit's introduction preceding the song, which introduces Freddy, also shows up in game at the end of the Pizza Party level when the player is stuffed into Freddy by William Afton, but glitches out at "only", the last word in the introduction before he says Freddy's name. * Despite being credited as such, Joe Gaudet commented on a video of the song that Bonnie was "not his voice". References Category:Music Category:Rejected Materials Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted